Brushstrokes
by emilyzeldalink
Summary: Ezio comes to visit Leonardo after a long absence. Fluffiness ensues, followed by some reunion sex.


Brushstrokes

Sunlight streamed into the organized mess that was Leonardo's workshop. It was a nice day but the artist hardly noticed, too occupied with his work. The dull roar of the city outside kept him company as he slaved away. But just as he was beginning to feel the need for absolute quiet, there was a knock at the door.

Leonardo's hand jerked sharply, smudging his words. He took off his hat to run a hand through his long blonde hair. "Come in," he called to the visitor, not in the mood to speak to anyone at the moment.

There was a shuffling as the door was opened and a young man stepped in. Leonardo's mood lifted instantly as he locked eyes with the handsome assassin. "Ezio! So nice of you to come by!" He grinned, blue eyes lighting up, as he strode forwards to hug his friend. "You haven't been by in a while. Do you have a Codex page for me?"

Ezio smiled and clapped the artist's shoulder. "Not this time, _mio amore_. Can't I just come around to see you?"

"I wish you would do that more often," he teased, pretending to be hurt by Ezio's constant absence. It wasn't an act though; at night, when the city was quiet and he was alone working by candlelight, Leonardo would be tricked into thinking Ezio was there among the shadows. When he turned to look, the corners were empty, but he still felt disappointed.

"_Mi dispiace_," Ezio said, shaking Leonardo from his thoughts. The assassin had wandered over to Leonardo's table and was absently playing with his hat.

The artist took it gently and returned it to his head. "How long will you be staying?" He asked cautiously, fearing the answer. He'd hate to see Ezio leave so soon.

The younger man shrugged. "I have no mission. Nothing to do. Could be weeks before I go out again."

Leonardo's heart soared at the words, already imagining the time spent together. They could do so much. And of course after a long day together they would crawl into bed and have the night to themselves...

"If you're going to stay a while I have a favor to ask," he said quickly, trying to get his mind away from the bedroom. "I'd like you to model for me. I would normally ask someone else but you're..."

"Devilishly handsome?" Ezio supplied, grinning at the blush that crept into Leonardo's cheeks. "I'd be delighted," he added, sitting down on a stool and removing his armor, but refusing to loosen his hidden blade from his arm.

Leonardo picked up his palette and brush, moving the easel close before beginning his work.

It wasn't long before Ezio's eyes began to droop. He'd had a long week, and it was finally catching up to him. He slumped forwards, fast asleep. Leonardo put down his tools and went to the young assassin. "Ezio?" He asked softly, touching his shoulder.

Before Leonardo could comprehend it Ezio was awake and he could feel the cool metal of the hidden blade pressing into his throat. They only stayed that way for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity.

Ezio hastily retracted his weapon, mortified. "Leonardo! I'm so sorry. It was instinct. You scared me."

The artist smiled slightly, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. "It's alright. No harm done. But maybe you should do something to keep yourself distracted..." He searched around before picking up a discarded canvas and a brush he never used. "Why don't you paint? That should keep you awake."

The younger man looked skeptical but agreed, propping the canvas up in his lap so his face wasn't shadowed. As he began painting he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

Leonardo grinned in amusement before returning to his work. The two fell into a comfortable silence, hard at work with their masterpieces. The sun fell below the horizon and the sky darkened but the workshop didn't feel as empty with another person to chase the loneliness away.

Hours later Leonardo lowered his hands from the painting in front of him. "All finished," he declared. The image had originally been straight backed, stone faced Ezio, but had slowly evolved into how he was now; bent over, face scrunched up cutely in concentration, tongue out.

Ezio sat up, grinning at his picture. He handed it over to Leonardo, who tilted his head in confusion as he tried to comprehend the blotches in front of him.

"What is it?" He finally asked.

"It's you," Ezio stated proudly.

Leonardo tried to conceal his amusement. "Why do I have a huge blue spot on my face?"

"It's your eye," Ezio replied defensively.

"Why only one?"

Because the paint ran together!"

Leonardo grinned. He could have guessed as much; the canvas was weighed down with the amount of paint on it. "And the horns?"

"They're lion ears! Because of your name...let me see your painting then."

The older man smiled. "If you insist." He turned the canvas around and Ezio sucked in a breath. He had seen Leonardo's work many times before, but it always amazed him in its accuracy and beauty. It was like looking in a mirror. And it had been painted in the span of an afternoon.

Leonardo cleared a space to put the portrait of Ezio, and placed the childlike painting of himself next to it. When the artist turned, he got a faceful of paint.

"_Merda_!" He shouted, looking down as blue paint dripped down onto his white work clothes. "Ezio!"

The assassin laughed. "Now my painting is accurate!"

Leonardo grinned, formulating a plan. "You got me. Good job. Now let's hug it out."

Ezio's eyes widened. "Uh, I'd rather not." He held up his hands and backed away, nervous.

"Cmon mi amore. I just want to show you my love." He lunged, tackling the startled assassin.

"Leonardo! _Stronzo_!"

The older man laughed and rubbed the paint in Ezio's hair, loosening it from its ribbon in the process. It hung in limp, paint soaked strands. "Much better," Leonardo announced. Before he could say another word, he was on his back, pinned by Ezio. He started to protest, but was cut short again as paint smeared lips found their way to his neck. He shut his eyes, moaning as Ezio sucked at the skin, intent on leaving a mark. He squirmed slightly as Ezio bit down, but couldn't deny that it felt amazing.

Leonardo worked his hands free from where they were pinned. He reached up and ran his fingers through the assassin's hair, regretting rubbing paint in it. It was always so beautiful and now it was just a mess. He massaged his scalp lightly as if in apology as Ezio's mouth traveled to his shoulder, pushing the fabric aside. The artist whispered Ezio's name over and over, drawing out purrs of approval from him. He turned his head to the side to give him more room to work with.

This was what he missed most about Ezio; the intimacy and the closeness and these heated moments that came so unexpectedly. Leonardo opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into Ezio's. They were alight with excitement and lust. Leonardo could feel their hearts pounding in unison as they tried to catch their breath. He felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as he pulled the younger man's head down and connected their lips.

Ezio bit his lips before slipping his tongue between them. Leonardo tried his best to keep his thoughts straight, but it was hard. His entire body was pressed against Ezio's, and the friction was driving him insane. The kiss was passionate, but also desperate. They'd been away from each other for so long with nothing to satisfy them but memories of the other.

Leonardo pulled his mouth away to try to speak. "Ezio-" His voice broke and changed into a moan of pleasure. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it getting there, but Ezio's hand was suddenly in his pants, stroking him slowly. Leonardo whimpered in need. "Please Ezio," he whispered, moaning softly as the movement increased. "To the bedroom."

Without removing his hand, Ezio picked up the man beneath him and carried him out of the workshop, to Leonardo's bedroom. He laid Leonardo on the bed and stripped out of his clothes. The artist fumbled to do the same, tossing the paint soaked garments off to the side without concern for where they landed.

Ezio rushed into his embrace and they continued their frantic kissing, afraid to let go of each other as if they'd disappear. And when they weren't with each other it felt like an eternity.

Leonardo reached over to his bedside table, fumbling through the drawer for the small jar he kept there. Ezio knew what he wanted and got it, unscrewing the top as quickly as he could. The jar contained a clear oil-like substance, and he dipped his fingers into it. The assassin grinned and listened to Leonardo begging for the attention, pleads cut short as Ezio entered him with two fingers.

Leonardo grabbed the bed sheets, groaning in pleasure as Ezio scissored his fingers in an attempt to stretch the artist further. It was only a few minutes later when he grabbed the younger man's wrist tightly. "Please," he pleaded, eyes wild with need. Ezio grinned, happy to comply.

He pulled his hand back and rubbed the lubricant over his aroused member, lining himself up at Leonardo's entrance, teasing him.

"Ezio!" He hissed in frustration, grabbing at the other man's thighs in an attempt to get him to move. Ezio was more than happy to comply.

He pushed in sharply, drawing out a variety of noises from the artist beneath him. Ezio continued to pull out as far as he could before pushing back in with no warning. He leaned forwards and grazed his teeth over Leonardo's nipples, reaching down with a hand to stroke his neglected arousal.

Leonardo was losing himself to the pleasure, allowing himself to forget everything but Ezio and what was being done to his body. All the attention was pushing him closer to the edge. He felt a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach, moaning loudly as the feeling grew. "Ezio," he whispered, the name rolling off his tongue like a prayer. He clutched at the assassin's shoulders, trying to hold out longer.

Just as he was feeling himself wind down away from the orgasm, Ezio whispered roughly into his ear, "Come with me, Leonardo." The two were pushed to their climaxes in unison, trying to ride it out for as long as possible.

They stayed that way with Ezio slumped over Leonardo, trying to catch their breath. He pulled out and laid flat on the bed, pulling Leonardo to his chest in a loving embrace. Leonardo pressed his face into his hair as he fell asleep, breathing in the familiar smell of Ezio. He never wanted to move, and listened to the heartbeat and breathing of his _amore _until he, too, succumbed to slumber.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Leonardo had shared his bed with Ezio, and he didn't feel alone anymore.


End file.
